


Petals and Pink

by Dropsofarainbow219



Series: Roses and Thorns Universe [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, so clinical god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dropsofarainbow219/pseuds/Dropsofarainbow219
Summary: “I just want to appreciate you,” I say lightly, wrapping my arms tight around her body. She’s less thin up close.“Appreciate me,” she says. “Faster.”xxxxxxSophie and Baz have sex!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda don't want to post this. Kinda don't want it to be over.  
> *crushes feelings in bare fist*
> 
> Alright, so, you don't have to have read Roses and Thorns to get this. But it is set in the Roses and Thorns timeline. I didn't think they were ready for sex really in the actual story - I think it would've taken away from the actual atmosphere - so I imagine this happening quite a bit later. Once they've been dating for a while. Enough to be comfortable and familiar with each other. 
> 
> Are you ready for porn? I know I am. Let's go.

**Sophie**

“What are you thinking?”

Baz looks at me. Just now, her head had been turned away, her body arched forward, my mouth on the soft under her chin.

She squirms. “Do you really have to ask me that right now?”

I sit back on my heels and she frowns. Sun is streaming in through my bedroom curtains. Dad is out. Obviously.

“You’re…” I tilt my head to the side and consider her. “…Nervous.”

She huffs and leans back in, her face tilting towards mine. “Alright,” she says, trying to sound irritated. “Can we get back to making out?”

“We don’t have to do everything,” I say. “If you don’t want to.”

She closes her eyes briefly, as if she’s trying not to lose her patience with me. She does that a lot.

She also gets nervous a lot. Especially when we’re kissing.

“I want to,” she says, sounding slightly strained. She opens her eyes back up and looks at me.

“I want to, too.” I say simply.

“Well, then,” she says, and leans in closer. Half-shuts her eyes in anticipation.

I kiss her softly on the mouth, then pull away just as she tries to deepen it. Her eyes flutter open, and she opens her mouth to speak but stops when I bring her fingers to my mouth.

I pull them close, watching her. Push my lips against her palm. Drag my lips across her brown skin. I watch as her breathing shallows.

I’ve had a sneaking suspicion for a while now that Baz likes it when I take control.

I pull one finger between my teeth and lick it. Baz’s eyes get very dark.

Slowly I put her hand down and attach my lips to her neck. I hear her breathe in deeply, feel the syncopation of her pulse beneath my lips. I suck at the skin, nibble slightly, and she moans, just a little bit.

I go down to her neckline, where the rise of her breast just begins to swell, and a hand comes to rest lightly at my head as I lick at her, bite at the material. I love this part of her, and she knows it.

“Sophie,” she gasps, and I straighten back up.

Baz comes alive when I kiss her lips. She stops panting and practically attacks me, tackling me back to the bed. I let her, submit under the press of her shoulders and the cage of her arms, one hand fisting into my hair. Her thigh comes up and presses into me, and I make a sort of startled sound, clutching onto her.

We don’t normally get to do this. It’s hard to find privacy.

I don’t mind. Baz is sweet, and soft when she isn’t biting and raising her brows, and when I come into school sometimes she’ll take my hand and draw me into her arms and kiss my cheek and nose and ask me how I slept. And as for the rest of it, she’ll still be antagonising me in English and laughing at me when I fuck up, but nowadays it just makes me want to spread her across the table. I mean, I think it always did. I just wasn’t so –aware.  

“Sophie,” she says, and nudges at my chin with her nose. I grab her by the shoulders, and roll us over. Her breath escapes her in a quiet “mmph,” as I begin to plant kisses all down her cheekbones, down to her cupid’s bow. I grab her waist, and her chest arches up towards me. I kiss down to the beginning of her cleavage, and then look up. My teeth catch on the edge of her bra.

She’s looking down at me, breathing hard, two spots of red high in her cheeks. One hand strokes over my head, the other fisting in the sheets. She looks ravished. I want her to always look like this.

“Sophie,” she says.

“Baz.”

I scoot my hands under her shirt, hiking it up at the sides, exposing her brown waist, my fingers settling in the slight valleys of her rib cage. She wriggles a bit, and then stretches both arms over her head.

“Sophie,” she says. “Please.”

I reach for the hem of her shirt and tug it over her. It catches on her elbows, and she grumbles until I manage to pull it over her head. And then our faces are so close, my upper body hovering over hers, her wrists still tangled in the shirt. She blinks at me. Bites her lip. Blushes.

I rub my mouth over hers and she moans again, reaching for more before I go back down to her chest. Her bra is white. I skip over her breasts, pressing my face into her stomach and kissing her belly button and she moans again, half in frustration.

“ _Snow,”_ she says. And then – “You always do this.”

I grin against her skin and crawl back up her body, resting my chin against her sternum. She glares at me.

“I just want to appreciate you,” I say lightly, wrapping my arms tight around her body. She’s less thin up close.

“Appreciate me,” she says. “Faster.”

I shoot a smile at her and then close my mouth around the thin material of her bra, over her nipple. Her hips come up to hit my stomach.

I reach for the back of her bra and then look up at her again. “Is this –“

“Please.” She wriggles her hips against me. “God.”

I unclip the bra and pull it off. It gets tangled with the shirt over her head, and I look down at her, her flushed expression, the desperate tilt of her brow, the never-ending russet skin, darkening into coffee-brown at her nipples. I kiss her, deep, and reach to touch her with one hand, brushing my thumb over her hardened nipple. She moans softly into my mouth, her tongue licking at my teeth and lips.

I break away to tug off my own shirt and her eyes drop to my chest, licking her lips. I love the way she looks at me. She makes me want to be naked all the time.

I lean in, my elbows bracketing her head and she reaches up to mouth at me, her body rolling against mine. I let out a breathy gasp, and let my eyes fall closed.

“Sophie Snow,” she whispers against me, like the words are sacred, and I come back to myself, pulling away and kissing at her again. Her eyelids flicker, and she has somehow managed to extricate one hand to cup my cheek.

“I want to make you…” I say, looking at her, and she blushes harder but doesn’t look away.

“Okay,” she says.

I reach for her, and then hesitate. “How do I?”

Both eyebrows rise to the ceiling. “Snow,” she says. “Surely you know how to –“

I shrug, kissing the curve under her left breast again. “It’s different on yourself.”

She scrunches up her nose. “Not really.” she says. “ _Ah_ – It’s all very…similar…”

I sit back a bit and slip a hand under her shorts. “All right then.”

My fingers brush over coarse hair, until they slip between. I feel my breathing shallow out. She’s so wet.

She’s watching me. Her gaze is appraising and liquid, and then my fingers slip back up, and she inhales sharply. Closes her eyes.

“There.”

I lean in again and begin to mimic the same motions I’ve occasionally used on myself. Baz seems to alternate between wanting to watch me and letting her head fall back against the mattress. I suck her nipple into my mouth and the latter wins out, her throat curved and exposed as her lips part. I change the position of my fingers, feeling down until I can begin to carefully, carefully, push inside her.

Her stomach arches right up. “Sophie,” she moans, her voice melted and desperate, and I curl my finger right up inside her, against the ridge of rougher tissue. She’s so soft, so warm inside, and then she makes a half-sob sort of sound and pushes her hips forward, riding my hand. My own body throbs, and I gasp into her chest.

“Baz,” I say, between breathes, curling my finger and pushing firmer and firmer. “ _Baz.”_

“ _Sophie,”_ she says one last time, gritting her teeth together, her forehead crumpled, and then her fingers dig painfully into my shoulder as she begins to pulsate around me. Her mouth falls open in a series of broken moans, her legs jerking, and then slowly, slowly, she relaxes underneath me. Opens her eyes.

She lifts up a little to bite at my lips, and then rolls me over, taking me by surprise, before burrowing her face into my neck. I jerk up and gasp at the weight of her thigh against me again, and I can feel her smile, a little worn out, into my collarbone.

“Sophie Snow,” she says after a long moment, her voice almost back to normal. She crawls back up me and pushes my hair back behind my ear, her lips quirking. “I quite like you.”

“Really?” My voice comes out higher and girlier than intended. “I hadn’t noticed. Maybe we should go out some time.”

She grins wider, and then bites my cheek. I let out a sound of alarm, and push at her hips.

She pulls back and then snakes a hand down my body, teasing me. Paying me back. I sigh, my whole body tense, and let her have her way with me.

“Maybe we should,” she murmurs, and then my hips come up and she smiles.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry there was no cunnilingus lol. hope you still enjoyed. let me know ;)


End file.
